


I Lost My Fear of Falling

by ad_astra_03



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_astra_03/pseuds/ad_astra_03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(i’m coming back from the dead / and i’ll take you home with me / i’m taking back the life you stole)</p>
<p>A Steve/Bucky fanmix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Lost My Fear of Falling

[download](https://mega.co.nz/#!25QHnTrb!A7OXbK251fV9oC-TJg28vUt4RYT_0RGwTuFqViJCChM) | [stream](http://8tracks.com/adastra03/i-lost-my-fear-of-falling) | [reblog](http://adastra03.tumblr.com/post/87536164718/i-lost-my-fear-of-falling-a-steve-bucky-fanmix)

Much love to wistful_joy for making the companion art, which you can view at the [masterpost](http://ad-astra-03.livejournal.com/2014/06/01/).  

  1. "45," The Gaslight Anthem ( _and i dance with your ghost, but that ain't the way: / i can't move on and i can't stay the same_ )
  2. Steal Smoked Fish, The Mountain Goats ( _i see your destinies above you / like angels who don't love you_ )
  3. Crossroads, Don McLean ( _can you remember who i was? / can you still feel it?_ )
  4. I and Love and You, The Avett Brothers ( _ah brooklyn brooklyn take me in / are you aware the shape i'm in?_ )
  5. Far Too Young to Die, Panic! At The Disco ( _fixation or psychosis / devoted to neurosis now_ )
  6. Durban Skies, Bastille ( _the ones you loved were so young / lord, you were so young_ _)_
  7. Soul Meets Body, Death Cab for Cutie ( _i know our filthy hands can wash one another's / and not one speck will remain_ )
  8. How Far Our Bodies Go, Fake Problems ( _we learn to measure / how far these bones can go_ )
  9. The Strength To Go On, Rise Against ( _welcome home / while away / they have tampered with the locks / and your things they've rearranged_ )
  10. Gun., My Chemical Romance ( _if i'm old enough to die for your mistakes / then let's go_ )
  11. From Now On We Are Enemies, Fall Out Boy ( _i'm just the man on the balcony / singin' 'nobody will ever remember me')_
  12. It's Not A Fashion Statement, It's A Fucking Deathwish, My Chemical Romance ( _i'm coming back from the dead / and i'll take you home with me / i'm taking back the life you stole)_



 

 


End file.
